


If You Were A Unicorn Where Would You Be?

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, If you were a unicorn where would you be?, frances is a bitch, i just wanted to make this a thing, its gonna be cute, its hella short, okay i'll stop, the kids are cutr, the kids are fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: "If I was a unicorn where would I be?"A prompt from my five year old brother I'm about to use in this story about five year olds.Aka a story where the Hamilton kids play a sweet little game and that's really it. Some drama thrown in because I can't help myself.





	

"Angie, if you were a unicorn where would you be?" Philip asks his sister happily, he sang the question, but not the name,  
"I would be with the fairies!" The five year old answered, "Alex, if you were a unicorn where would you be?" She asks, turning to her four year old brother, asking the question with the same tune as her seven year old brother.  
"With mommy." The smallest child answered simply and then returned to his game.  
"Come on! Let's go ask Frances!" Philip suggests grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her up the stairs from the basement playroom to their twelve year old step-sister's room.  
"You're a genius!" Angie says, happily following Philip,  
Soon the two were knocking on Frances' door chanting the little song "if you were a unicorn where would you be?"  
"Away from you two!" Frances called, that ended the song immediately,  
"But... we'd be unicorns too!" Angie calls, her tone clearly upset,  
"I don't care, go away." Frances says,  
"Come on, Angie, she doesn't like our game." Philip says, pulling his sister's hand, but she stayed put.  
"No, it's not that I don't like your game, it's that I hate it!" Frances yells, and with those words Angie started crying.  
"Look what you did, Frances!" Philip says, letting go of his sister's hand. "Daddy! John! Frances made Angie cry!" He yells running to the living room where his father and stepfather were, as well as their French friend.  
"What happened?" John asks as Philip came in,  
"Frances was mean and now Angie is crying." Philip explains,  
"Why was Frances mean? Were you mean first?" Alexander asks,  
"No!" Philip yells shaking his head, "we were playing a game and she was mean."  
"I'll go talk to her." John says, "where's your sister?"  
"Crying in front of her door." Philip says, "I would've moved her, but she's too big now." He explains  
"I'll get her. Philip, you stay with Frenchie." Alexander says standing up, and the two went to the girls, leaving Philip in the living room, staring at the Frenchman.  
"Bonjour, little Philip." Lafayette says smiling,  
"Bonjour." Philip says simply, "I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
"If you were a unicorn where would you be?"


End file.
